Guzma
Guzma (Japanese: グズマ Guzma) is a character introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. He is the leader of Team Skull. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Team Skull Boss (Japanese: スカルだんかボス Team Skull Boss). He specializes in Bug-type Pokémon. TGTTA 2 He joins Thawne and Deathstroke and works under the latter in his team. He seems to be taking the helm of Deathstroke's right hand man. He wants respect for him and Team Skull and is one of Deathstroke's main loyalists due to this respect. He follows Deathstroke's plans very thoroughly and is one to call out others when they don't listen to him such as Darik. He is brought on to Deathstroke's plan with Jasper and Slappy. While silent about it, he intends them to play distraction. Guzma is then seen with his boss Deathstroke and his fellow henchman Malcolm Merlyn as they spy on Bender with Eobard. He leads some of Deathstroke's team to go after Django, Julian and Jake with some of his team Skull Grunts. He uses his Araidos and Pinsir to keep the crew pinned and even to fight the trio, before Steven Universe and Connie save the trio where he uses his Masquerian to use Icy Wind to make their get away. He and Deathstroke both have no interest in killing the heroes yet and believes them to be essential to their plan which Darik thinks is foolish and should just kill them now. Guzma is present at Deathstroke's briefing and joins him and Welton in making small talk to Amanda's dad. Guzma is on of the teammates on board for Deathstroke's plan against Slade, he ambushes The team and has his full team of Pokemon go against The V Team while Deathstroke goes through his plan. Guzma and Deathstroke's main followers compose their own plan to get Bender and Skipper by surprise. Before he does so, he and Deathstroke play a game of chess discussing what their plan is. He keeps surveillance on Bender, Skipper, Star and Marco while they play poker with Number 2 at Virtucon. He and Mark Mardon go after Mick and Amaya as Deathstroke notes Axel is why they're here and to stop them, through Attauri drops mission control to help them, Phineas and Isabella Deathstroke has his eye on Steven and the others and brings Guzma with him to o go to Mewni on their own terms where they sneak in after taking out some guards. Guzma and Deathstroke try to steal a magic wand from the Mewni family where Antauri attacks them where the duo try to catch him using the former's Pokemon. They almost succeeded until Star saves him. Guzma and Deathstroke both throw explosives to blind Star who brings Antauri back. Guzma and Deathstroke get back on their ship and start playing pool while having a discussion about the ambush and their move on Castle Mewni. They also try to take the amulet from Bender on top of that though are fine with it being a bomb. Guzma continues to work the legion and Deathstroke more directly assisting him in his hunt for Lydia and the spear. Guzma also tries to keep the heroes from getting to the Trial Captains and lead many attacks on them with his grunts. He and Deathstroke continue to have a friendship with each other due to their respect of their skills so it's no doubt when Deathstroke betrays Thawne, Guzma follows him as he is more loyal to Deathstroke. Guzma feels that Deathstroke and his team gave him more respect than Thawne did and he felt he didn't need the spear for that. So He teams up with the remaining heroes to take down Thawne, The Joker and Toffee. Guzma assists in bringing the team back from Bill Cipher and is ready to rumble Toffee up for backstabbing them. Guzma is restrained by his friends and are brought together to form a plan to counter Toffee and the cultists. Guzma asks Deathstroke did he ever trust Toffee and He didn't, Guzma and Deathstroke both believe going to Mewni to get the Comission's help might be bad considering they stole a magic wand from them and while Moon is ready to apprehend the two, They are spoken up by the team and Guzma participates in fighting Toffee's forces when they invade Mewni. He and Deathstroke chase Toffee only to be late to save Moon and her friends. Gus provides them with something important in regards to the castles and they plot their downfall after Toffee and Cipher call them Guzma ensures the heroes can get in by busting a hole and the others work on fighting the rest though Guzma goes in to find Deathstroke after it takes too long for him to get back and once the spear is used, Guzma joins Deathstroke in going on his own personal quest. Elseworld Saga Guzma joined Deathstroke in his Campaign in President and when Deathstroke won, Guzma was appointed Head of Security For his imposing figure and usage of force. His Pokemon Golisopod Masquerain Pinsir Vikavolt Scizor Ariados golisopod.png Drew_Masquerain.png 250px-127Pinsir.png 1200px-738Vikavolt.png McCann Scizor.png Ariados.png Gallery 250px-Guzma_anime.png Guzma_anime.png Guzma_anime_SM.png guzma-162213.jpg Guzma-Anime-Debut-1038x576.jpg images (1) guzma.jpg images guzma.jpg s5ywtr9tpk8y.jpg tumblr_pp8l576q1x1v6bs4yo4_r1_250.gif watch-the-first-battle-between-ash-amp-guzma-in-the-pokemon-anime-lxOORDSZpFA-1038x576.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Spoiled Brats Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Bug Type Trainers Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The Dragon Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Main Members of The Neo-Equalists Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Bender's Elseworld Story Category:Reformed Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks